fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Miraculous Lands
Kirby: Miraculous Lands is a title in the Kirby series. The second Kirby game released on the Nintendo Switch, it is set for release near the end of 2019. Story A slew of indescribable miracles have been occurring on Planet Popstar - animals fall from the sky, fish struggle to roam on land, forests form from nothing and flower petals are drifting in the sky like leaves in the wind. Several individuals have set out to try to find the ones responsible for these events. Among them are Kirby, the pink puffball who has saved his planet many times before, Minariu, the servant of a dragon who has supposedly gone feral, and the three Mage Sisters who serve the priest Hyness. Characters Sea Route Sky Route Land Route Others Gameplay Kirby: Miraculous Lands plays out like a cross between Kirby Star Allies and Kirby: Nature's Hero. The player uses the Circle Pad to move left and right. A is used to jump, and to hover in the air (though only Kirby can hover for an indefinite time). Holding R allows the player to guard. Pressing B is used to perform various attacks. The X and Y buttons have differing functions depending on the character you are using. The Magic Gauge returns from Nature's Hero. The player can collect Soul Water to fill up this gauge, and use it as fuel to perform attacks that one otherwise cannot perform. A new feature in the game is the Miracle system. Both the player and bosses can use Miracles in different ways. In boss fights, the enemy will invoke their Miracle when their health goes below half, changing up the way the battle works. The player, on the other hand, can charge their Miracle Gauge by dealing damage and collecting any kind of item (Point Stars, healing items, Soul Water and 1-Ups). Once the gauge is full, pressing B and R simultaneously will invoke the Miracle, which is exceedingly powerful, but halves the player's HP and drains their Miracle gauge after being used. The game has three routes - the Sea Route, in which the player controls Kirby, the Sky Route, where they control Minariu, and the Land Route, where they control the mage sisters. It is possible to choose between six difficulty levels in gameplay - in order of easiest to hardest, they are as follows... #Calm Sunshine #Gentle Clouds #Casual Wind (intended to be equal with the difficulty of other Kirby games) #Exciting Rain #Thrilling Storm #Heroic Cyclone (exceeding the difficulty of most games' Extra Modes) Copy Abilities In the Sea Route, Kirby can gain Copy Abilities either by touching a Copy Essence that corresponds to the ability, or by inhaling an enemy who possesses that ability. Pressing X will discard your ability, while pressing Y will convert your ability into a Helper, a computer-controlled ally for Kirby (the Helper summoned depends on the ability). If you already have a Helper, pressing Y causes Kirby to use the "Normal Beam", which can convert a Helper into a Copy Essence. Areas Each route has six areas, each with five levels, the last containing a boss fight. Sea Route The Sea Route's levels are the most puzzle-oriented, with most puzzles requiring a specific Copy Ability to be solved. Underwater sections are common later in the route. The intended acronym for the Sea Route's areas is M-A-R-I-N-E. Sky Route The Sky Route's levels use puzzles the least often, instead choosing to focus more on platforming aspects. Towards the end of the route, a kind of wind that causes the player to float in the air, able to move in all directions, becomes frequent in the route. The intended acronym for the Sky Route's areas is C-L-O-U-D-S. Land Route The Land Route's levels have an even focus on platforming and puzzles compared to the other route. Later on in the route, levels heavily revolve around puzzles that are solved using certain elemental attacks. The intended acronym for the Land Route's areas is F-L-O-R-A-L. Mid-Bosses Kirby can obtain a mid-boss' Copy Ability by inhaling them after they are defeated. Bosses See these articles for more information... */Sea Route Bosses/ */Sky Route Bosses/ */Land Route Bosses/